La Frase Impronunciable
by Laverna
Summary: *CAPITULO TRES Y UN BONUS TAMBIEN EL CAP 4* ¿QUE HARA dRACO PARA CONQUISTARLA? AHORA ES ELLA LA QUE NO PUEDE DECIR LA FRASE
1. La frase pronunciable gracias a ti

HOLA A  USTEDES FANS DE HARRY POTTER! ( toda la gente se pone de pie y comienza gritar y aplaudir)

Este es apenas mi segundo Fic de HP y espero que les guste. 

Aunque esta cortito ( o al menos así lo veo) se me hace que quedo bien, y necesito su ayuda, uno de los personajes como ya han de saber es Draco (Nuestro querido dragoncito) pero ¿quién es la persona que el quiere? Pues la verdad no supe ponerle una pareja, asiq ue me gustaria que por medio de los Reviews me hicieran saber que pareja es la que mas les gusta para la historia!! (si es una estrategia para saber  cual es la pareja mas popular con Draco XDDDD)

Asi que no me decepcionen por favor y Review!!

La Frase impronunciable 

`¿Y bien?...ya no hay donde escapar, donde esconderse o siquiera a donde mirar... pues tus ojos y los míos se han encontrado y pesar de los intentos de mi mente de mover mis pies lejos de ti, mi corazón insiste en quedarse.

Es una lucha constante entre, el amor y mi orgullo...Entre este cálido sentimiento, que logra bajar las barreras de la indiferencia, por un joven al cual nunca habia visto, a pesar de ser yo el  del reflejo...

Un joven indefenso, un joven asustado.

 ¿Cómo se lucha, contra algo que apenas se conoce?

Nunca nadie me ha explicado lo que es esto, peor aun, nadie a demostrado afecto por mi.nunca.

Mi padre me ha enseñado que el odio y la indiferencia son la única forma que tengo de vivir. he sido enseñado que el corazon es una entraña maldita.

Maldita la falta que nos hace. ¡MALDITA LA FALTA QUE ME HACE!.

Pero maldita sea, ¡cómo me haces falta TÚ a Mí!

No hay lugar para el amor en mi vida, entonces ¿cómo llegaste tú a ella? ¿Cómo caí en esto?¿Cómo decirte lo que siento? ¿Como?

Si la digo sería renunciar a todo a lo que pertenezco, a todo lo que creo, a todo lo que soy.

¿Me arrepentiré?. Problablemente. ¿Por que? por que un Malfoy no puede sentir amor.

 De todo lo que hay en este mundo, me toco pelear con el enemigo, más poderoso de todos. El amor.

unidos por el destino, separados por un nombre...

Pero ¿realmente importa?....Yo te quiero, ya no hay dudas, quiero que seas mía.

Quiero compartir cada noche contigo, eso que te hace mujer... Sin morbo, sin lujuria... solo por sentir que me perteneces, sentir que te tengo y que nadie, ni siquiera un nombre te aleja de mi lado.

No comprendo. Nunca habia sentido nada  igual, y, sin embargo, hablo de esto como si  fuera un experto.

Efecto secundario, de esta droga.

Pero ¿realmente estoy dispuesto a olvidar, eso que nos separa?

¿sera mi amor los suficiente?...

Tengo miedo...de herirte. de hacerte llorar... por que al final de cuentas, eso es lo que le ocasiono a la gente que mas quiero... la hiero.

Así fui educado, así es como aprendí a vivir, hiriendo a la gente, sean enemigos... sean amigos... sean el amor de mi vida... 

Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo... si tu me permites entrar en tu vida... Solo... dame una oportunidad... y olvidare tu nombre y el mío, olvidare tu lugar y el mío, olvidare tu mundo y el mío.

Me despojare de todo aquello que nos separa mientras te desvisto.

Quedaran solo dos personas sin pasado, y sin nombre.

Quedare  yo, no esa persona que  va por la vida odiando aquello que no comprendo, aquello que me hace daño por saber lo que se siente ser correspondido, por todo aquello que me recuerda como he crecido sin alegrías y sin cariño.'

-Draco...- murmuraste en un susurro, me acerque a ti, con prudencia.

Pasando mi mano por tu cálida cara, recorriendo desde tu frente... hasta la gloria de tus labios.

Te apartaste de mi asustada. No te culpo, nadie reconocería a la persona que tienes delante, ni siquiera yo lo hice...

-Perdona...-susurre-no pude evitar la tentación- tome un paso para atrás, sin quitar la vista de tus ojos. Percibiste que te miraba muy fijo, y levantaste tu mirada algún punto en el techo.

Sé que mi mirada te incomoda, como lo hace con todo el mundo.

Me gire hacia otro lado esperando que te relajaras un poco.

Hubo un silencio ensordecedor.  No habia mucho que decir, lo admito.

Y lo que sé tenia que decir, me aterraba. nunca lo habia dicho...

Clave de nuevo mis ojos en tu rostro, esta vez tu pareciste soportar mi mirada, o más bien pareciste perderte en  ella.

tome un poco de aire, te acaricie el rostro de nuevo y antes que pudieras alejarte de mí, me precipite a besarte.

Bueno, si a eso se le puede decir beso, fue un choque suave de labios   

Pero pareció un rayo cayendo sobre mi. Llenándome de adrenalina, y entonces paso.

El beso se hizo mas profundo, sentí como te  deshacías.... y alcance a cacharte por la cintura, mientras que con mi mano libre acariciaba tu brazo, luego tu cuello, y bajando por tu espalda.

Te estremeciste  ante mi caricia, pude sentirlo, pero después de unos poco segundos pareciste relajarte y solo disfrutar el beso.

Después de unos pocos segundo ambos tuvimos que separarnos para poder tomar aire.

Pero no nos movimos. Seguimos abrazándonos  por algún tiempo.

-Draco...yo...-empezaste a balbucear. coloque mi dedo en tu boca como señal de que esperaras. Y antes de lo que habia imaginado, el nudo que oprimía mis sentimientos, la incertidumbre que sentía, mis temores, se desvanecieron ahí, teniéndote cerca, respirando tu aire; sintiendo tu corazon latir tan fuerte como  el mio.

y lo dije al fin... esa frase impronunciable

-... Te amo...-

¿les gusto?, eso espero, por que ya lo tenía yo bien pulido cuando se va la luz de mi casa y no se almacenó por completo y tuve que rehacerlo todo XDDDD

bueno Recuerden cuando dejen el Review decir que pareja queda mejor ^_~.


	2. todas las cosas que ella dijo

Hola a todos, bueno aquí esta el 2do capitulo, y bueno.. pues como tarde o temprano le tenía que poner un pareja a nuestro Drakito, pues me puse a leer detalladamente a todos los que dejaron Review, Y llegue a una decisión, realmente el primer capitulo lo hice  lo mas neutro posible, para que se ajustara a cualquiera, hasta a la bulldog (aunque aquí entre nosotros sabemos que no la pondría ^_~), y por mayoría Sera Ginny. (tanta VUELTA  pa' decirnos eso!?!?) er... pues si. jejeje ¬¬... bueno muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review espero que el Fic sea como lo esperan...^^

Todos lo personajes de Harry Potter y La canción son de sus respectivos autores.

******************************************

Abrí  la puerta de mi habitación y salí de ella Cerrándola violentamente.

Estaba harto de estar de la forma mas patética llorando yo solo en mi  cama.

Tal ves salir me distraería, me haria olvidar un minuto  todo lo que había pasado hace unos días.

**-...Te amo...-**

**pronuncie, sentí un gran peso fuera de mi espalda, habia dicho esa frase que se trababa en mi boca, esa frase que nunca había dicho y todo gracias a ella.**

¿como pude ser tan idiota? ¿como pude ser tan ciego? pensar que ella podría amarme a mi, después de todo, soy un Malfoy.

yo si pude olvidar por un momento quienes éramos, pero fue estúpido de mi parte pensar que ella haría lo mismo. o pensar siquiera que me regresaría el sentimiento.

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head _  
  


Y todas las cosas que me dijo todavía retumban en mi cabeza como tambores.

**-¿me amarías?- pregunté.**

**ella me miró con una mezcla de desconfianza y temor, y parpadeo un par de veces antes de comenzar a matarme con sus palabras.**

**-¿por que habría de amarte?- respondió con otra pregunta .**

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost_

**Demonios, no estaba preparado para algo como eso, miles de respuestas comenzaron a fluir, pero debía tener mucha delicadeza, debía pensar bien lo diría.**

**No sabia que responder, y mi mente quedo en blanco a los segundos.**

_If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

**Nunca había pedido a Dios nada, ni siquiera creía en el , pero en esos momentos, le hubiera vendido mi alma al diablo, por saber que decir.**

**¿quien lo hubiera adivinado? yo rogando a cosas de muggles, y todo por tí.**

Seguí caminando por los pasillos, vagando por la escuela, intentando olvidar el día anterior.

_I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out_

¿por que no supe que responder?,¿por que en esos momentos me quede en blanco?

Sacudo mi cabeza fuertemente, cerrando mis ojos, intentando borrar de mi cabeza tu rostro desconfiando y creo yo hasta ofendido.

_Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free_

Como hubiera querido haberte conocido en otra situación, en otro lugar, donde nadie nos juzgara. Donde hubieras podido amarme.

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head_

Como duele todo lo que me dijiste.

**- contéstame Draco Malfoy, ¿por que debería Amar a alguien que lleva casi toda una vida insultando a mi y a mi familia?-**

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head _

Bueno, tenía razón. ¿por que debería amarme?

_This is not enough  
This is not enough_

pero me niego aceptarlo.

**-¿no estas confundiendo un simple capricho? ... ¿que sabes de lo maravilloso que es amar a alguien? quien sea, un amigo, un hermano, tus padres, tus amigos...- **

****

_All the things she said  
All the things she said_

Todas esas cosas que dijo, tiene razón, yo no se nada de eso. 

pero estoy seguro que esto va mas allá de una simple atracción, ¿por que? no sabría como explicarlo.__

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much_

Me siento muy confundido. Empiezo a dudar de todo lo que Ayer, estaba seguro sentía. Tal vez no sienta amor por ella, pero entonces ¿por que esta necesidad de tenerla cerca?

_Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame_  
  


**Después de decirme tales palabras, me dio una ultima mirada.**

Y Mientras me detengo apoyándome en la pared, siento mis propias lagrimas recorrer mis cara. Intento evitar que Fluyan, pero son demasiadas, solo consigo irritar mis ojos.

_When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me_

Algunos alumnos, se detienen sorprendidos a mirar al gran Draco Malfoy llorar como un bebé asustado. Quizás no fue tan buena idea salir de mi habitación después de todo.

No puedo evitarlo esa mirada que me dirigió antes de irse, había tantas emociones en ella. Puede que si me quiera, puede que si sienta algo por mi. 

Aunque lo dudo, de entre todas las emociones reflejadas en sus ojos la que mas sobresalía era la lastima.

O eso me pareció a mi, Lastima, ¿es lo que sentirá por mi?, por  que según ella no se que es el amor. 

¿QUE SIENTO POR ELLA ENTOCES?

_I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_

Esta situación me esta haciendo perder la cabeza, y mi personalidad.

Todo era tan fácil cuando no tenía que amar a nadie más que a mi, cuando ella no era la primera cosa en mi cabeza, cuando no estaba enamorado.

_Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind_

Si mi Madre me viera en estos instantes, no me reconocería.

Aún que soy su hijo, sangre de su sangre, jamás me ha visto llorando.

Si supiera por lo que estoy llorando pensaría que estoy loco.

_Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?_

Al que temo es a mi padre.

Bueno Temía,  el único amor que conocí ya me rechazo ¿que mas me queda que someterme a lo que mi padre espera de mi?

¿algún día podré liberarme de esta frustración?

y sin darme cuenta, camine toda la escuela hasta llegar a  la entrada de la casa de Gryffindor.

********************************************************

Fin del 2do capitulo.

bueno y volvimos al principio, pero hey! es mas real que creer que a la primera se creería que la amaba.

Y bueno aunque se que Ginny es algo fuera de personaje, y que por un minuto pense que es Hermione la que hablaba, solo quiero explicar que Nuestra señorita Weasly siempre se me ha figurado la clase de persona quien cree ciegamente en el poder del amor. (a poco no? ^_~)

En fin.... Quedare eternamente agradecida si me dejan su Review!! y me dicen si les ha gustado este Capitulo.

Vamos que no les quita ni 5 minutos dejármelo!!!!!!!!!!! Además sera su buena acción del día!!!!!!!!

bye bye

Laverna__


	3. Una frase de esperanza

Hola!!

Antes de hacer cualquier afirmación y demás, quiero disculparme, si me he tardado mucho en hacer este capitulo. No tengo mucha excusa. Pero de forma de compensación hice dos capítulos!!! ^^ Puede ser poco, pero igual fue lo único que se me ocurrió en forma de compensación. ^^

En fin, leyendo sus  maravillosos REviews,me tope con algo que me llamó la atención. ¿Cómo supo Draco donde estaban los  dormitorios de Gryffindor?... bueno...pues... er....jeje...mm es un fanfic!! Y en este fic es necesario que lo sepa!...^^U...en fin.

Espero sus Reviews!!!!!

Los personajes de Harry Potter, no son mios, no gano dinero ni nada con esto. Así que no demanden.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**La Frase Impronunciable**

**3er Capitulo**

**"Una frase con esperanza"**

Y sin darme cuenta, camine toda la escuela hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa de Gryffindor.

Me quede paralizado viendo el retrato de la señora gorda. Y no pude reprimir un gesto de desdén. Me pareció un vestido de un color horrible.

Pareció notarlo, por que al instante hablo:

-Tu no perteneces aquí, jovencito-

Iba a replicar algo, pero no tuve tiempo. El retrato se movió dejando un hueco en la pared; seguramente la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Claro que no pensé en eso. Mis ojos se posaron en una silueta conocida que salía de el.

Era ella, caminando torpemente por los grandes y pesados libros que llevaba en sus manos, con su cabello recogido en una media coleta moviéndose a cada paso que daba.

Se detuvo de golpe al verme, y asustada tomo más fuerte los libros contra su pecho, en un intento de protegerse.

-No he venido a matarte- aclare, casi por inercia se pudo detectar un leve tono de sarcasmo en mis palabras.

Me forcé a tranquilizarme, tome un gran respiro, no era la forma de acercarse a una ser como ella.

-Solo quería hablar contigo- Aclare

-¿por que?-

-por que no comprendo lo que siento-

Remate con la mayor sinceridad posible, he descubierto que es la mejor forma de bajar las defensas de un Gryffindor. 

Lo atribuyo al hecho de que sean tan confiados.

Por fin, me digne a verla a la cara por mas de unos segundos, me sorprendí al descubrir en sus labios una sonrisa irónica.

Se remango un poco su manga izquierda, mientras que con la otra mano detenía los pesados libros, Se enderezo un poco y retiro de su frente un mechón de cabellos cobrizos, que le impedía mirar.

-¿dices amarme?- Pregunto -¿sera realmente eso? o que como todo buen Malfoy no aceptas un 'NO' como respuesta. Cuestión de orgullo.-

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, y se perdieron en el vacío.

Me mantuve en silencio, no por que no tenía nada que decir, sino por que ella parecía no haber terminado.

-¿que juego juegas?-susurro al fin.

 Era cierto, no estoy Acostumbrado a un rechazo, las cosas se hacen como y cuando las digo. Pero ella...ella no solo me rechazo, Tambien me ha hecho descubrir cosas de mí, que ni en un millón de años habría notado.

-lo que pensé, no tienes nada que decir sabía que esto solo era un capricho-  Indico fríamente

-No es un capricho ni una broma. Yo pensé quererte y lo sigo creyendo, lamento que tu no confíes en mi-

-Yo tambien lo lamento... pero... eres un Malfoy-

Sonreí tristemente, era obvio que reprimía cualquier emoción hacia mí. Debí saberlo, yo si pude olvidar todo esto, pero nadie nunca me afirmó que ella haría lo mismo.

Camino. Y sin detenerse a mirarme paso de Mí.

Escuche mi voz quebrándose al preguntar:

-Si yo...Si yo fuera otro, ¿tendría alguna oportunidad?-

Ella se detuvo, a mis espaldas, y sin girarse ninguno de los dos la escuche decir:

-Tal ves...

/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Esos 'Tal ves', siempre te dan esperanzas...

pero solo lo sabrán cuando lean el sig cap!!!!

Espero sus review, y de antemano Gracias! ^^

Laverna


	4. LA frase al tiempo de Vals

Aquì esta el 4to capitulo, Y debo confesar, la idea no es del todo mía,Lei un Fic en alguna pagina con esta canción y la verdad me inspiro mucho.

^^ espero que les guste.

Los personajes De Harry Potter,no son mios no gano dinero ni nada con ellos. asi que no demanden.

*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**La Frase Impronunciable**

**4 Capitulo**

**"Tiempo de Vals"**

Ya habían pasado semanas después de aquella platica.

Y yo Todavía pensando en esa respuesta suya

**-_Tal ves..._**

Hay muchas cosas que encierran esa respuesta. Entre ellas  un poquito de esperanza.

¿Si yo fuera otra persona?...

¿que otro día se puede ser otra persona?...¡Halloween! claro esta.

Y se hará un baile este año.

y sera hoy por la noche. 

No ha sido muy difícil saber lo que hay que hacer.

primero , fue salirme de los dormitorios, deje muy claro el hecho de que no asistiría al baile. Y con mi voz mas fría, nadie se atrevió a preguntar por que.

Por fin encerrándome en algunos de los compartimientos de los baños de hombres, me dispuse a poner en practica el 2do paso de mi plan:

Algunos hechizos sobre mis elegantes ropas color jade, que mi madre  había mandado hace apenas ayer.

Como de costumbre, por orden de mi padre; quería que sobresaliera de los demás, demostrando nuestro linaje y nuestra fortuna.

nunca les ha gustado que yo me disfrace 'degrada nuestro nombre'

Pero yo tengo otra cosa en mente: la transforme en ropas mas comunes, y sencillas. Le quite cualquier joya o cosa ostentosa que pueda traer.

Hice que se preservara el color.

Después  de unos segundos, mis ropas parecían  como cualquier otra, fácilmente se podían perder entre los estudiantes.

A mi cabello, lo hice castaño con leves  toques de rubio, pero solo lo podrás notar si observas detenidamente, y lo despeine un poco, dejando algunos mechones  por mi frente, de manera natural.

Muy diferente a como yo lo uso.

y por ultimo, un antifaz de mismo color de mi capa. 

Antes de salir me mire en el espejo. IRRECONOCIBLE.

El baile ya había empezado para cuando llegue, reconocí algunos Slytherins.

Por suerte nadie me reconoció, ni siquiera me vieron entrar, todos hasta Potter y su pegostes, parecían estar entretenidos.

La busque con la mirada. y por fin la encontré.

Sentada con el idiota de Longbottom, No Habia tomado en cuenta que Haya venido acompañada.

Bueno solo había que esperar en algún momento El idiota de Longbottom cometería alguna tontería y la dejaría sola.

Me aleje algún lugar donde pudiera pasar de desapercibido, y donde igual la pudiera ver.

Bailo un par de veces con Potter, y entonces fue cuando note su disfraz, le ajustaba perfecto.

Era un hermoso ángel pelirrojo. Mi ángel.

Ya casi se acercaba el final del baile, y parecía que Potter y su pandilla nunca la dejarían sola.

Me estaba desesperando.

Así que toma una decisión definitiva.

Me acerque a ellos conteniendo la respiración, esperando que no me reconocieran.

Me detuve enfrente de ella, y al instante  sentí todas las miradas sobre mi. ME puse un poco nervioso pero era ahora o nunca.

-¿Me permites esta pieza?- le pregunte extendiendo mi mano. Hable en voz baja, evitando que me reconocieran la voz.

Percibi un poco de agresividad por parte de su hermano quien comenzo a hablar. Pero fue silenciado por  Potter  de una 'disimulada patada'.

Mientras que Granger,daba una sonrisa cómplice a Ginny.

Mi ángel sonrió, y me tomo la mano.

La escolte a la pista de baile, sin dejar de mirarla, suerte tuve.

Escuche la música empezar, y al instante la reconocí.

 Cuando era un niñito antes de venir a Hogwarts, mis padres salían mucho de casa, dejándome con mi nana, la misma que me había cuidado desde que había nacido.

Mi dulce Nana, Le gustaba la música Muggle, pero música clásica.

me enseño a bailar esta canción ¿como se llamaba? ...Tiempo de vals, Cuando mi Padre lo descubrió la hecho de la casa.

pero no es momento de acordarse de estas cosas.

La música comenzo a sonar, la tome por la cintura, y sonreí un poco al verla sonrojarse, solo hacia que se viera mas bella.

Comenzamos a mecernos al ritmo del vals.

**_Tiempo de vals es el tiempo hacia atrás _**

**_Donde hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar_**

**_Donde el mundo se para y te observa girar_**

**_Es tiempo para amar_**

****

Comencé  a pensar en mi nana, su suave olor a lavanda, su cabellos coloreados de blanco por las canas, La forma en la que me enseñaba llevar a las señoritas, como le gustaba decirme.

Y por un momento me transporte a esos dias, y me sentí que volvía empezar, solo que con un ángel pelirrojo enfrente de mi.

-Te gusta esta canción ¿verdad?- me pregunto, sin darme cuenta la estaba cantando en voz baja.

-Me encanta- le sonreí.

Y comencé a girar con ella en mis brazos, sin notar como el mundo a mi alrededor nos observaba curiosos.

**_Tiempo de vals tiempo para sentir_**

**_Y decir sin hablar y escuchar sin oír_**

**_Un silencio que rompe en el aire un violín_**

**_Es tiempo de vivir_**

Bailamos en silencio, ella se dejaba mover tranquilamente, de un lado a otro.

No precisaba decir nada, parecía leerle la mente a través de los ojos.

Sentía curiosidad por este extraño que la habia sacado a bailar.

No veia nada mas que a ella, no escuchaba nada mas, que su respiración en coordinación con la mía, y de vez en cuando un violín de la canción, que me despertaba del sueño.

por primera vez en mi vida, sentía que estaba haciendo algo que a mi me satisfacía, algo que me hacia _vivir._

**_Bésame en tiempo de vals_**

**_Un dos tres, un dos tres_**

**_Sin parar de bailar_**

Sentía esta necesidad de decirle quien realmente era, y que la amaba, la amaba a pesar de todo.

pero me contuve, este no era el momento

**_Haz que este tiempo de vals_**

**_Un dos tres, un dos tres_**

**_No termine jamás_**

LA llevaba a mi ritmo de baile, y poco a poco me fui acercando amas a ella, pegándome mas a su cuerpo.

Ella lo noto pero se limitó a  ofrecerme una tímida sonrisa.

Y al verla tan cerca de mi, sonriendome, mirandome. Desee con todas mis fuerzas que nunca parara la canción.

**_Tiempo de vals tiempo para viajar_**

**_Por encima del sol por debajo del mar_**

Ya que mas da, donde estaba bailando, si era aun en el gran salón, o si estaba encima de las nubes,  y con las olas del mar como compañeras.

¿Que importaba? si estaba con ella**__**

****

**_Sin saber si te llevo o me dejo llevar_**

**_No es tiempo de verdad_**

 Ginny.... 

¿de verdad piensas que me iba a dar por vencido tan rápido?

Estas equivocada, por que Esta sensación de pertenencia, no puede ser otra cosa que cariño.

Realmente el tiempo no existe. Asi no podemos terminar de bailar.

**_Tiempo de vals tiempo para abrazar_**

**_La pasión que prefieres y hacerla girar_**

**_Y elevarse violenta como un huracán_**

**_Es tiempo en espiral_**

****

¿abrazar la pasión que prefieres? si yo ya la tengo en mis brazos.

Y si me elevo por el cielo de su gloria ¡es un angel!

**_Bésame en tiempo de vals_**

**_un dos tres, un dos tres_**

**_sin parar de bailar_**

**_haz que este tiempo de vals_**

**_un dos tres, un dos tres_**

**_no termine jamás_**

****

****

**_Tiempo de vals que empleamos los dos_**

**_Dibujando en el suelo de un viejo salón _**

**_Con tres pasos de baile una historia de amor_**

****

LA canción tiene razón, Aunque tu no lo sepas, yo estoy escribiendo en este Gran Salón, Mi historia de Amor.

Una historia que parecía imposible. Veremos si después de esto lo sigue siendo.

**_Es tiempo y es en fin _**

**_Mi tiempo para ti_**

****

La música termino, te abrazo con mis dos manos, y mientras me acerco a tu oido 

-¿ahora si puedes quererme?

-Malfoy...

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Bien, que les pareció?

Y eso me lo pueden decir ahorita por medio de un Review!!

se los agradeceria mucho!!!!! ^^

Intentare que el siguiente capitulo sea mucho mas rapido!

Laverna


End file.
